


【农橘/超级制霸】办公室秘密

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘/超级制霸】办公室秘密

“咦？Nicole姐姐新做了指甲哦？”

当一个声音发出一句闲聊的感叹后，四面八方的办公转椅就咕噜噜地蹬了过来，开始了工间茶话会。

 

“哪做的多少钱还有什么样式有没有团购？”

“还挺好看的诶。”

 

“我都坐了快一上午了，要不是农农说，你们都要装看不见是不是？”

“哪有，在忙着给我男票选礼物啦～”

 

“打算送什么礼物啊？”小瓜皮头拆了包膨化食品递到中间。

“游戏手柄啦～农农等会帮我看下型号哦～”

“好～”瓜皮头向上扔了个脆角，完美接住。

 

“Q4季度的项目提成没一个是对的，到时候项目经理来找的是你不是我。”

 

砰 ——

 

短发的女生苦着脸走了出来，眼线哭得有些花，茶话会的重点也瞬间从礼物转移。

 

“Amy姐怎么了？”

瓜皮头麻溜地从附近桌上拿了包抽纸跑过去，起身让了个位给短发女生。

“不做完不准我走，人家刚订得情人酒店呜呜呜呜呜…”

Amy哭得梨花带雨，年假算是泡汤了，退机票还得扣手续费，几个姐妹连连安慰。

 

而罪魁祸首——林彦俊，27岁就已经爬到广告部高级运营经理的位置，部门总监出差期间全权由这位高级经理打理部门内大小事宜。

开始还有小女生追的，随着脾气越发暴露，叫苦的怨言早已抹杀对皮囊的爱恋。

 

据不太可靠但是分析得有鼻子有眼的小姐姐们的小道消息，注重仪表但几年都不见一丝女友的痕迹，不是变态就是给。工作狂般玩命加班，又从未在朋友圈见过任何生活乐趣，压力积攒越多得不到宣泄，同时也意味着性欲极大。

 

这就是所谓的，禁欲的力量。

 

瓜皮头朝那间办公室的门望了望，巧的是里面的人也走了出来，黑着脸仿佛有多乌云，隔着几个办公室卡座四目相对。

 

“你，过来。”瓜皮头顺着林经理指着的方向左右看了看。

“说的就是你，陈立农，过来。”

陈立农被一群农农你自求多福吧的眼神目送着进了低气压办公室。

 

“明年的部门预算是你做的吧？”

“对，各个组里报上来的数是我汇总的。”

瓜皮头看着林经理全身陷在真皮靠背椅中，手中的钢笔立在食指和桌面间把玩。听到他声音后终于分了点眼神给他，只是仰起头时的盛气凌人把他又吓得低下头。

“做的都是什么鬼东西，他们给的数据都是去年的，你光汇总不对比吗？”

“可，可是……我没有去年的数据。”

“没有不会去问吗？要我教你？公司花钱请你来是干什么的？”蓝色塑料文件夹隔着办公桌正中陈立农胸口，然后落到脚边，“拿回去重做。”

“好的经理。”

 

陈立农捡起文件夹，带上门之后几位姐姐就关切的拥了上来，连忙安慰新来的小弟弟林经理就是这样的脾气千万别往心里去。

一整个下午对着电脑奋，好不容易熬到下班眼睛干涩的难受。几个姐姐还没到点就开始收拾东西，过了六点准时开溜，毕竟谁要留在办公室跨年啊。

 

“农农不走吗？”

“还差一点点就做完了，姐姐们先走吧~”

冬天天黑得早，窗外已经黑成一片了，办公室无人的区域里也早早关了灯，除了那间还开小灯微微亮着，他敲了敲门，无人应答。门没锁，隔着门还能听见粗重的喘息，他推开了门。

 

早上骂过他的人此刻正陷在沙发中，赤裸的双腿踩着沙发边缘，靠着背部的力量挺身起伏，吞吐巨大而又狰狞的东西。手臂挡着眼睛遮住半张好看的脸，仰着头独留下鼻尖痣被台灯打成暖黄色。

后穴中传来的震动远无法匹配脑海中幻想的激烈，在海边，在地铁，在玻璃橱窗……越来越严重了，现在这种程度远填不满他的欲望。太冰冷，他想要的不是一根粗壮的玩具。

 

那人并没有意识到领地被他人闯入，白衬衫下摆堪堪遮住的东西正随着起伏上下甩动着。

 

想要更炙热的东西，他感受到一片温暖包裹着他的分身，娴熟地撸动。脑海中的男人正将他压在电梯的角落，圈出一个绝对死角将他与身后拥挤的人群形成隔离，西裤与内裤垂在脚边还未全部脱离。挺身鲁莽而不知方向，可分身却被伺候得逼近高潮。

 

“不许叫哦，否则大家都会看见你淫荡的样子。”

嘴角被牙齿咬得泛白，最后坚持不住激动得射了出来，身体仰成一道曲线。

 

“哈！”

他睁开眼惊恐地看着眼前蹲着的人慢慢起身，张开双唇像脱水的鱼一样大口喘息。

 

“你，谁准你进来的！”

陈立农扬了扬手中的文件夹，转身甩出一道漂亮的弧线，文件夹落在了办公桌上。

 

“废了好大的劲才完成经理交代的任务，跨年诶，我一个人坐在这加班。”

“想怎样。”

努力摆出工作时间的气势，只可惜在这种环境这种着装下显得毫无震慑力。臀部终于着陆了，他下半身陷在沙发上，后穴不停传来的震动提醒着他此刻谁才是弱势，衬衫下摆堪勘遮住垂下的分身。

 

骨节分明的手插进发间向后拨了拨刘海，平日乖巧听话的瓜皮头好像换了副面孔，一双笑眼成了冷冽的单眼皮。仿佛在说“我抓到你了”，林彦俊有些恍惚，像一口气闷了高度数的酒，不同于呕吐和断片，只有晕眩。

粘在右手手心的粘液无处擦拭，最后落在了林彦俊的脸颊。惹来经理怒目圆睁，可他不知道的是，这样看起来既色情又像是赤裸裸的勾引。

 

“冷的远没有热的好，是吧？”

仿佛换了个人似的男生对着分开双腿所展示的未填进后穴的东西踹了一脚，往里挺近一分，又因为过于紧致而退出一分。

 

林彦俊跪趴着，未被阳光照射的地方格外白皙，陈立农伴随着轻哼声抽出按摩棒，带出内壁的肉还有些红肿。

他的手指围绕着下臀线勾勒了一会儿，随后又穿过推荐，像小孩子游戏惩罚互弹脑门那样，对着龟头下方发射一下。阴茎被弹了起来，像牛顿摆球般前后摇晃着。

 

“你变态吗！”

身后的人笑嘻嘻地说哪有你变态。

 

“不做就滚！”

“别生气嘛~”

 

常年运动的食指勾勒着凹下去的颈椎线，他敏感地像猫一样条件反射地塌腰抬起了屁股，紧绷着的肌肉让后穴微微张开。

被开拓过的地方不用扩张就能顺利挤进去，虽然还是有点紧。

“喂你！”

“嗯？”

 

“你不带套？”

“我又没病。”

 

“难道你有病？”

“你他妈才有病！”

 

他对着光洁白皙的屁股拍了一巴掌，就想喊一句驾，回击他的是几句毫无攻击力的辱骂。

 

“你他妈……唔！”

听烦了，陈立农的右手便穿过他的右腿，握住林彦俊的肩头，突如其来考验柔软的动作使右腿悬空，一瞬间失去了平衡。

陈立农强迫他扭过头，吻住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。明明刚刚还媚得要死，怎么现在这么多脏话？

 

打个炮又不是谈恋爱，为什么要接吻，洁癖症真的很不喜欢这种交换细菌的智障行为。当舌尖扫过他上颚带来的酥麻感伴随着甬道地摩擦快感，让他暂时忘记了辱骂和唾弃。

 

猛然感到一阵悬空，还没来得及反应便被陈立农用给小孩把尿的姿势抱了起来。

“哈！”

“爽吗？”

“你放我下来！”

 

像爸爸逗小孩般，林彦俊被他微微抛了起来，他就像一辆刚从高速公路下来，行驶在减速带的小轿车。回馈短暂失重感惊吓，是落在臂弯后更深层的插入和冲击。嘴上说着不要，身体却诚实地享受着。

小轿车一路颠簸着最终跪落在办公桌上，冰凉的触感让他打了个激灵。陈立农按着他最敏感的腰侧就开始猛烈地挺身，姿势调整让每次抽插都对G点研磨地更激烈，他闭眼喘息着瞬间没了力气。

预算的文件和拟定的合同随着震动和他不稳的前倾散落一地，原本的跪坐也被操没了平衡成了鸭子坐。

 

陈立农仿佛知道他在想什么，大手覆在无人问津的阴茎，和身后的操干同频率撸动，额间的细汗让他的碎发几根为一组粘在了一起。

太久没有人像这样操过他的身体了，他带着音调叫声被抽插断成了一段又一段，却还渴望着更多。

 

再重一点、再凶狠一点、不要顾及感受，再坏一点。

他难以启齿的癖好转化为一声高过一声的勾引，好希望他能听懂暗号。

 

小保安就快完成一天的工作，再巡视一圈有没有人漏关电脑，忘关养生壶，避免引起火灾就能顺顺利利地下班了。

砰——

高音阶的碰撞声即使被地毯降噪了不少，但仍能听出属于玻璃制品特有的声音。他朝声源望了望，透过磨砂玻璃，只能看到里面是一片漆黑，是林经理的办公室。

该不会是有商业间谍？职场生涯第一次遇到，安逸太久，小保安后悔没带上前台橱窗里的民用防爆棍。

他抄起了广告部卷成如棍棒的超大设计图纸。

 

咚咚咚——

 

“林经理？”

 

无人应答，但透过磨砂玻璃门，他可以听到粗重的喘息声。

一定有人。

 

他又敲了一次，握紧了手中的图纸，猛地推开门。

“都不许动！”

 

防损组每月的基本训练还是有用的，他迅速将手电筒来回扫射四周，图纸高高扬起作势要挥。

 

“林经理？”

“啊，嗯……嗨，吃了吗？”

“额，刚吃过。”小保安顺手摸到门边的开关，“您不开灯？”

“不用！我，我来拿个东西就走！不用开灯！”

 

林经理好像变矮了，撑着桌面，白衬衫有些凌乱，扣子解开了三颗。现在的都市人都挺开放的，小保安心想打工仔绝不会随便解开。

文件和玻璃水杯碎片撒了一地，但林经理站在办公桌后一动不动，丝毫没有要捡的意思。

 

“别！不用捡我等下自己来！”林彦俊呵斥住刚准备蹲下的小保安。

“哦，好。林经理刚刚有看到什么人进来吗？”

“没有，有什么人，我一直待在这，哪有什么人。”

 

“这样啊，办公室可能进贼了，林经理有看到的话请告诉我一声。”

“没问题，我看见一定会告诉你的。”

不苟言笑的林经理扯着嘴角，强行挤着酒窝拉出一个假笑，还是一动不动地站在办公桌后。手电筒又晃了晃，没有任何动静，扫过办公桌时有一片反光。

小保安想起来月光照着小河时也是这种感觉，还能听到滴水的声音。

 

他便转身带上了门。

 

听着越走越远的脚步声，林经理终于松了口气，一天被吓两次使他神经高度紧绷，身下的人轻笑着，在他屁股上捏了一把，惹来他扭头一个狠瞪。抬起把手，办公转椅由平躺缓慢升了起来。

 

陈立农站了起来，环腰抱着他在耳边轻笑。刚刚小保安还在的时候，非但没有帮他堵住穴口，还扶着自己的阴茎对着磨蹭，括约肌忍耐不住瘙痒而被迫放松，后穴因无法夹紧而漏出的白浊一滴一滴地拍打在地毯上。

 

对准洞口猛得挺身，林彦俊没意料到，脱口叫了出来，又赶忙捂着嘴。

 

“怕什么？明明就很喜欢。”

顺手就向前在大腿内侧摩挲，赤裸着下半身，稍微分开腿站着就能挡在办公桌后。分开的越大，越是无法抵挡蜻蜓点水般的瘙痒。

刚刚站着的时候腿一直在打颤，身后的人躺在椅子上不嫌事大地故意做些没必要的动作，好几次都忍不住就要叫出来。

 

陈立农低头看着办公桌上的一滩白浊，手穿进了衬衣，绕着胸前的红缨打转。

 

热气呼哧在林彦俊的耳边，陈立农舔了舔他耳后与颈相连的那块肌肤，他酥麻得没了力气。

“很刺激，是不是？以后想要来找我。”

 

 

番外：

 

“你怎么去了那么久？”

前台的另一个保安揭开刚泡好的泡面，看着一脸拧巴的保安提着手电筒回来。

 

“哥我跟你说，我刚刚去巡逻……”

“你是说，林经理在办公室里为爱鼓掌？”

“哥你都不惊讶吗？”

“之前聚会，Nicole和Amy早分析过了，他那方面欲望比较大，”保安哥哥吸溜了口弯曲的泡面，“所以他在上面还是下面？”


End file.
